disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Villains' Crimes
If these Disney Villains were tried for their villainy, these would be their crimes: *'Abdullah: '''Conspiracy to commit murder, murder, animal cruelty, poaching, kidnapping, catnapping. *'Agent:' Child cruelty. *'Alameda Slim:' Rustling, conspiracy, fraud, black marketing. *'Amos Slade:' Cruelty to animals, trespassing, attempted murder, death threats, animal cruelty threats, murder, vandalism and attempted trespassing *'Armando Salazar:' Murder, attempted genocide, kidnapping, terrorism, torture, sailing under false colors *'Arthur: Invasion, kidnapping, stalking, mass destruction and attempted murder *Aunt Sponge' and 'Aunt Spiker:' Slander, neglect, child abuse. *'AUTO:' Mutiny, assault. *Anastasia Tremaine: Abuse. *'The Barracuda:' Murder. *'Beauty Smith:' Animal cruelty, animal abuse, torture, conspiracy, blackmail, burglary, pickpocketing, theft, dognapping, attempted murder, claim-jumping, arson, destruction of private property. *'The Big Bad Wolf:' Attempted murder, destruction of public property. *'Bill Cipher:' Murder, child abuse, attempted child murder. *'Br'er Bear:' Attempted murder, kidnapping, accessory to rabbit cruelty, theft, assault and battery. *'Br'er Fox:' Attempted murder, kidnapping, rabbit cruelty, theft. *'Buster:' Slander, neglect, child abandonment. *'Bradley Uppercrust III:' Attempted murder, cheating. *'Captain Barbossa:' Piracy, mutiny, theft, grand theft, kidnapping, sailing under false colors, arson, fraud, attempted murder, inciting a riot, murder, marooning. *'Captain Crocodile:' Attempted murder. *'Captain Hook:' Piracy, sailing under false colors, attempted murder, attempted child murder, theft, kidnapping, child abuse, murder. *'Chernabog:' Tyranny, terrorism, arson, murder, grave desecration. *'Chick Hicks:' Assault, attempted murder, theft, cheating. *'Claude Frollo:' Attempted genocide, murder, attempted murder, attempted infanticide, torture, abuse of power, arson, police brutality, assault, assault with a deadly weapon, kidnapping, false imprisonment, racial discrimination. *'Clayton:' Cruelty to animals, mutiny, piracy, attempted murder, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, assault and battery, poaching, murder. *'Connie:' Child cruelty. *'The Coachman:' Kidnapping, child abuse, providing alcohol and tobacco to minors. *'Cruella De Vil:' Cruelty to animals, attempted murder, dognapping, reckless driving, conspiracy. *'Dawn Bellwether: Conspiracy, cruelty to predators, turning animals savage, terrorism, racial discrimination, frameup. *Davy Jones:' Sailing under false colors, mass murder, piracy, terrorism, slavery. *'Doris:' Conspiracy, attempted murder. *'Doctor Facilier:' Conspiracy to commit murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, attempted genocide. *'Doug:' Accessory to turning animals savage. *'Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel:' Attempted murder, kidnapping, attempted regicide. *'Drizella Tremaine:' Accessory to treason, domestic abuse. *'The Duke of Weselton:' Conspiracy, attempted murder, treason. *'Edgar Balthazar:' Cruelty to animals, catnapping, trespassing, fraud, attempted murder, grand theft. *'Ego the Living Planet:' Uxoricide, attempted filicide, cataclysm, assault and battery. *'Elmo St. Peters:' Murder. *'Ernesto de la Cruz:' Copyright infringement, theft, treachery, murder, fraud, kidnapping, oppression, attempted murder. *'Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East:' Regicide, mass murder, attempted murder, abuse of power, deception, warmongering, treason, usurpation, conspiracy, and destruction. *'Evil Clown:' Attempted murder, poaching. *'Felicia:' Attempted murder. *'Forte:' Attempted murder, destruction of property, assault and battery. *'Gantu:' Kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, child endangerment. *'Gaston:' Attempted murder, false imprisonment, inciting a riot, breaking and entering, kidnapping, assault and battery, bribery, blackmail, attempted blackmail. *'General Grievous:' War crimes, accessory to cataclysm. *'Gideon:' Accessory to kidnapping, accessory to fraud. *'Hades:' Treason, abuse of power, kidnapping, attempted regicide/attempted fratricide, attempted infanticide, attempted murder, slavery. *'Prince Hans:' Abuse of power, treason, attempted murder, attempted regicide, perjury, fraud, assault and battery, conspiracy, false imprisonment, invasion, war crimes, breaking and entering, terrorism, home invasion, mass murder, destruction of property, arson, genocide, cataclysm, oppression, burglary, kidnapping, attempted kidnapping, child abuse, tyranny. *'Harold:' Destruction of property, kidnapping, theft, hacking and reckless driving. *'Heath:' Theft, illegal mining, accessory to assassination. *'Henry J. Waternoose:' Kidnapping, communicating threats, conspiracy, false advertising, attempted murder, assault, attempted kidnapping. *'Honest John:' Accessory to kidnapping, fraud, child endangerment, conspiracy. *'Hopper:' Attempted regicide, extortion, attempted murder. *'Horned King:' Kidnapping, grave desecration, attempted murder, theft, assault, treason, terrorism, criminal wizardry. *'The Hyenas:' Accessory to tyranny. *'Jacques Lebeau:' Animal cruelty. *'Jafar:' Kidnapping, abuse of power, attempted murder, criminal wizardry, terrorism, theft, treason, fraud, slavery. *'Prince John:' Treason, assault, tyranny, attempted murder, abuse of power, false imprisonment. *'Joanna:' Accessory to poaching. *'John Midas Ratcliffe:' Attempted genocide, abuse of power, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, inciting a riot, racial discrimination, blackmail, false imprisonment. *'John Ricketts:' Poaching, murder, treason, child abuse, animal cruelty. *'Josh Bryant:' Attempted forced marriage. *'Judge Doom:' Mass murder, attempted murder, terrorism, burglary, attempted genocide, attempted cataclysm, frameup, racial discrimination. *'Kaa:' Criminal hypnosis. *'Kylo Ren:' War crimes, patricide. *'Lana Thomas:' Discrimination, negligence, girl abandonment. *'Lady Tremaine:' Negligence, discrimination, destruction of royal property, treason, criminal witchcraft. *'Leopard Seal:' Attempted murder, assault and battery. *'Lexi Reed:' Sabotage, cheating, child abuse. *'Lord Cutler Beckett:' Treason, blackmail, mass murder, conspiracy, fraud, abuse of power, false imprisonment, assassination. *'Luanne LeSeur:' Theft, murder, impersonating an FBI agent. *'Lucifer:' Attempted murder. *'Lyle Tiberius Rourke‎‎:' Murder, grand theft, attempted grand theft, kidnapping, fraud, assault and battery, treason. *'Madame Medusa:' Kidnapping, endangering the welfare of a child, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, theft, reckless driving. *'Madam Mim:' Attempted murder, arson, assault and battery, criminal witchcraft. *'Maleficent:' Attempted murder, trespassing, arson, kidnapping, terrorist threats, criminal witchcraft, cataclysm. *'Man:' Cruelty to animals, murder, poaching *'Marina Del Rey:' Treason, attempted murder, terrorism. *'Meredith Blake:' Child cruelty. *'Miles Axlerod:' Treason, attempted murder. *'Miraz: Treason, abuse of power, attempted murder, murder, assault with a deadly weapon, cruelty towards animals, child endangerment. *Mor'du:' Fratricide. *'Monstro:' Attempted murder. *'Morgana:' Treason, fraud, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted infanticide, terrorist threats, terrorism, destruction of royal property, attempted murder, resisting arrest, theft, criminal witchcraft. *'Monsieur D'Arque:' Abuse, Lord, accessory to blackmail. *'Mother Gothel:' Kidnapping, theft, murder, attempted murder, conspiracy, assault with a deadly weapon, false imprisonment, communicating threats, criminal witchcraft. *'Mr. Patel:' Theft, animal cruelty, gambling, catnapping, kidnapping. *'Mr. Scheck: Kidnapping, Evil, Human turn into robot.' *'Mr. Winkie:' Theft, perjury, attempted murder. *'Ms. Stout:' Fraud, false imprisonment, child abuse. *'Nasira:' Attempted murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, abuse of power. *'Nazis:' Discrimination, child cruelty, animal cruelty, genocide, mass murder, property destruction, false imprisonment, kidnapping, perjury, oppression, assault and battery, tyranny, fraud, blackmail, terrorism, assassination. *'Nero and Brutus:' Attempted murder. *'Nigel:' Animal cruelty, gambling, catnapping, kidnapping. *'Nuka:' Attempted murder, treason, negligence. *'Queen Narissa:' Attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted fraud, fraud. *'Oogie Boogie:' Kidnapping, attempted murder, treason, attempted regicide. *'Outsiders:' Attempted murder, treason. *'Padraic Ratigan:' Treason, attempted regicide, kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, unlawful entry, assault and battery, child endangerment, conspiracy, blackmail. *'Percival McLeach:' Poaching, kidnapping, false imprisonment, attempted murder, communicating threats, child endangerment, cruelty to animals. *'Pete:' Treason, burglary, attempted murder, exploitation of child labor, resisting arrest, fraud, kidnapping, false imprisonment. *'The Pike:' Attempted murder. *'Professor Tetti-Tatti:' Murder, cruelty to animals. *'Professor Z:' Murder. *'The Evil Queen:' Attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, criminal witchcraft, poisoning, negligence, fraud, resisting arrest, tyranny. *'Queen of Hearts: Tyranny, murder, attempted child murder, perjury, (all legal in Wonderland). *Randall Boggs:' Kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, conspiracy. *'Ramsley: Murder, fraud, child abuse, attempted murder. *Razoul:' Attempted murder. *'The Red Queen:' Tyranny, murder, attempted murder, treason. *'Reggie:' Assault. *'Reverend Leland Drury:' Theft, illegal mining, starvation, kidnapping, attempted murder, child endangerment, damage to property, conspiracy, fraud, enslavement, assault with a deadly weapon, torture, false imprisonment. *'Roscoe and DeSoto:' Accessory to kidnapping. *'Ronno:' Assault and battery. *'Sabor:' Murder, attempted murder, scarring, trespassing, criminal damage. *'Sam Eagle Speaker:' Poaching, murder, attempted murder, theft, claim-jumping, arson. *'Sarousch:' Theft, attempted theft, kidnapping. *'Sao Feng:' Attempted murder, fraud, communicating threats, assault and battery, piracy, murder. *'Scar:' Murder, Treason, regicide/fratricide, attempted murder, attempted scarring, assault and battery, child endangerment. *'The Scorpion:' Attempted murder, murder, attempted child murder, assault and battery. *'Scroop:' Murder, attempted murder, perjury. *'Scud:' Accessory to toy destruction, cruelty to children, child assault. *'Seagulls:' Trespassing. *'Seagulls:' Theft, murder, harassment, poaching, child abuse, assault, fraud. *'Shan Yu:' Treason, mass murder, attempted murder, kidnapping, assault and battery, war crimes. *'Shere Khan:' Attempted murder, child cruelty, assault and battery, slander, attempted kidnapping. *'The Sheriff of Nottingham:' Attempted murder, abuse of power, false imprisonment, treason. *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed:' Attempted murder, death threats. *'Si and Am:' Damage to property, attempted theft. *'Sid Phillips:' Damage to property, theft *'Sir Hiss:' Treason, tyranny, abuse of power. *'Skullasaurus:' Kidnapping, starvation. *'Stromboli:' Fraud, kidnapping, child abuse and endangerment. *'Sykes:' Kidnapping, cruelty to animals, communicating threats, reckless driving. *'Syndrome:' Mass murder, fraud, destruction of public property, attempted murder, kidnapping. *'Timber Wolf:' Attempted murder, attempted child murder, manipulation, conspiracy. *'The Titans:' Destruction of property. *'The Kraken:' Damage to property. *'Toffee: Manipulation, kidnapping, murder. *Turbo:' Fraud, attempted murder, genocide, cataclysm, destruction of memories. *'Ursula:' Treason, conspiracy, attempted murder, usurpation, attempted world domination, theft, false imprisonment, sabotage, impersonation, brainwashing and abuse of power. *'White Witch:' Abuse of power, abuse of magic, mass murder, genocide, animal cruelty, torture, kidnapping, enslavement, psychological abuse, usurpation, destruction, terrorism, theft and conspiracy. *'Mr. Yama:' Organization, attempted murder and destruction. *'Yokai:' Theft, murder, terrorism, destruction, arson, assault, hostage situation and kidnapping. *'Yzma: Usurpation, attempted murder, treason, conning, incrimination and animal cruelty. *Zira:''' Attempted murder, attempted regicide, child abuse, brainwashing, attempted genocide, destruction, stalking, conspiracy, attempted usurpation and attempted filicide. Category:Lists